The present application is directed to a system that optically scans an environment, such as a building, and in particular to a portable system that generates two-dimensional (2D) floorplans of the scanned environment and that uses a vision based sensor to facilitate automatic room segmentation for 2D floorplan annotation.
The automated creation of digital 2D floorplans for existing structures is desirable as it allows the size and shape of the environment to be used in many processes. For example, a floorplan may be desirable to allow construction drawings to be prepared during a renovation. Such floorplans may find other uses such as in documenting a building for a fire department or to document a crime scene, in the planning of construction or remodeling of a building, and the like.
Existing measurement systems typically use a scanning device that determines coordinates of surfaces in the environment by emitting a light and capturing a reflection to determine a distance, or by triangulation using cameras. These scanning devices are mounted to a movable structure, such as a cart, and moved through the building to generate a digital representation of the building. These systems tend to be more complex and require specialized personnel to perform the scan. Further, the scanning equipment including the movable structure may be bulky, which could further delay the scanning process in time sensitive situations, such as a crime or accident scene investigation.
Further, human input is required to add context to digital 2D floorplans. Added context can include labeling objects such as windows and doors to extract wall lines for use in room segmentation. Additional added context that can be added by a user includes annotations such as room type labels (e.g., kitchen, living room, etc.). Current methods of manually labeling digital 2D floorplans can be time-consuming.
Accordingly, while existing scanning systems are suitable for their intended purposes, what is needed is a system for having certain features of embodiments of the present invention.